


To the Pain

by DemonicSymphony



Series: The Pain [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft learns of Galahad's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3littleowls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3littleowls/gifts), [beaubete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubete/gifts).



> I saw Kingsman with Owls and then this happened.  
> I'm so sorry.
> 
> 221B

Mycroft looked up as Anthea walked into the room. There was a subtle tightness around her eyes. _The last time you looked like that Sherlock had very nearly killed himself in an overdose_. Sipping his water he quirked a brow at her in question.

“Your tailor called, Sir. There’s been an opening.”

 _Ah_. He stood, smoothing his waistcoat and pulling on his jacket. “Have the car brought ‘round.”

Within minutes he was on his way across the city to the shop. Moments after entering, he let himself down to the tube, face solemn. He had no expectations as he rode out to the house. He stepped out of the small carriage and Merlin met him.

“Sir.” Merlin nodded his head. 

Merlin’s face told Mycroft all he needed to know but still he asked, “Who was it?”

“Galahad, Sir.”

“Very well. I trust his protege is going to work out?” Mycroft glanced over to Merlin as they walked.

“Without a doubt, Sir.” Merlin hesitated, voice softening. “I’m sorry, Mycroft.”

Mycroft tipped his head in a tiny acknowledgement, but only set to talking about things that needed to be done.

Hours later, in the secret, private home they shared, Mycroft would clutch his husband’s pillow and show the emotion only Harry had ever been privileged to see.

Caring had been an advantage. _Before_.


End file.
